<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling To Fast To Prepare For This by DaisyCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493013">Falling To Fast To Prepare For This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud'>DaisyCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January 2021 Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pre-Canon, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's first time testing his web shooters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January 2021 Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling To Fast To Prepare For This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Undeterred</p><p>
  <strong>Falling To Fast To Prepare For This</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He stood at the top of the tallest building he could find. There would be no one to catch him if he failed, no one to save him if he couldn't reach the other side. The webs had held his weight alone in his room, but over seven hundred feet off the ground he had a lot to prove.</p><p>He pulled himself into a crouching position, pulling in a few deep breaths.  He vaguely wondered if there might be an office worker trying to figure out if he was an illusion or a person had actually sat themselves on the side of a building. His knees were wobbling, he fell back to the window, sitting halfway up.</p><p>His fingers were sticking to the glass with more force than he would have thought possible. Could there be any residue from previous sticks to the window? He thought with a hint of hysteria in his mind. He'd have to test that later, but he needed to focus right now.</p><p>He watched cars pass by below, and a stray thought passed by. Was this what it felt to be on an air plane? To see people looking nonexistent? To know that if you fell from the height that wasn't even out a city airport you'd almost certainly die on impact? He might survive the drop, but would he survive being run over by one of those cars?</p><p>No. Don't think about it. You've come this far, Parker, you're not about to turn around now. On the count of three.</p><p>Three.</p><p>His heart beat was racing. His palms were starting to stick to the building tighter. He tried to keep them flat, it wasn't working. He thought to the first version of web fluid that had broken before he even tried putting his bodyweight on it</p><p>Two.</p><p>A flash of light passed by a block over, he thought they might have been a police car. Would the police tell Aunt May that she had lost her nephew like they had with Uncle Ben. The second version had been stronger than the first, it hadn't be able to unstick easily, however whichwas it's downfall.</p><p>One.</p><p>He pushed of the building, glass shattered as he started free falling to the ground. Wind blew loudly in his ears, rushed past him as came closer to the ground. Iron Man wasn't coming to save him, no one would be able to stop him before he hit the ground except for himself. All the test he had run on this version said it should work. But should work and would work were very different concepts.</p><p>Oh, God, are his arms going to work? Get the web shooters ready Peter, the ground is almost there. You don't want to die like this, don't do this to May.</p><p>His fingers came to push lightly on the trigger for the webs. His body twisted aiming towards a building, he was rightside up now. Breathing heavily he pressed the trigger, webs shooting out from him. They latched on to the building, and Peter pulled himself up.</p><p>A rush of adrenaline passed through him. He did it! Peter shot another web out swinging to the next target. This time he built up a enough momentum to do a flip. An exhilarated shout escaped his lips. Peter had swung himself over the city, all the way to his apartment. No crash landings, no damage caused by the web fluid, and no breakage of it either. That was what Peter would could as a win.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>